Artemis Fowl: The Alliance of Villians
by KungfuKID
Summary: Jon Spiro,Opal Koboi,and B'wa Kell goblins are out to get back at the faries whom caused them so much misery.Now,it is up to the best villian of them all to help the faries,when they need it most.
1. Prologue

**Note**: Artemis Fowl does not belong to me in any way whatsoever, and neither do any of the characters associated with him. Thank you so much for reading my fic.

-yours sincerely, KungfuKID

Artemis Fowl was not normal. Never was, never is and never will be. The fact he is a super-prodigy and that he once came into contact with fairies made his life even more abnormal.

That was when he remembered.

Now that all those memories were torn to shreds, his life changed from being really, really abnormal, to just abnormal. But he knew that was going to change. As he plotted his latest scheme, he eyes sub-consciously strayed towards the small iris-cam, placed in an exquisite glass box. _It seems so familiar, yet I certainly don't remember seeing it before, _thought Artemis.

He had always pondered over this statement, trying to discover where it came from, and how it got into his eyes, for that matter, ever since Butler's friend in Limerick claimed that he was unable to identify the lens. Artemis knew that his life was going to change; his spine told him so.

_That feeling, it can never be wrong._

Mulch Diggums, on the other hand, had just been released from the prison for three days before he went back to his thieving ways.

He counted himself lucky that he wasn't in Howler's Peak (he wouldn't survive a day there), but what he was surprised at, was not his luck at not being locked up in Howler's Peak, but the judge reviewing his case and letting him go after a month. A short month! He expected a hundred-times more punishment than it, but, as he said to himself on the day he was released, he had what he called, "Thief's Luck".

It did not take long for him to figure out that Artemis had probably messed up his records, and that he was indebted to Artemis. He clenched the medallion hanging from his neck.

_Together, we will be unstoppable._

He will remember the phrase from Artemis' note for the rest of his life, which is marred by constantly going in and out of jail, and occasionally breaking out. And as Mulch made his way to the surface, he decided that being able to take a few things along with him without the owner's permission was just an added bonus.

This is my first fic. Please Review! I want to know how I have done! Thanks a lot, everybody!


	2. Chapter 1

As usual, read and enjoy. Don't forget to review!

- yours sincerely, KungfuKID

* * *

Only three people on Earth and under it are capable of locating and catching Mulch Diggums.

Number one is our dear Artemis Fowl, the ultimate boy genius. Number two is LEPrecon Commander Julius "Beetroot" Root, the ultimate nemesis of Mulch Diggums. Number three is LEP captain Holly Short, the ultimate expert on the "Fowl Affair".

All of them knew (or once knew, in Artemis's case) Mulch well. Very well, in fact.

Number three is the one now on the heels of Mulch Diggums. Captain Holly Short had been under specific orders to bring back Mulch Diggums. The reasons whatsoever are strictly confidential and will only be revealed to the dwarf when he is caught.

Holly pushed her way through the crowds of elves and dwarves and gnomes in the terminal at Tara. This was extremely urgent. If Mulch gets onto the shuttle heading for the surface, presumably to find Artemis Fowl, then everything will be done for. The entire haven. The problem does not lie with Fowl however. It lies with another human, the only one to have outsmarted Artemis in his fourteen years alive.

Mulch Diggums was clinging to the ceiling, hidden by an invisibility shield. Technically it was named Invisitor 2005, something he nicked off Foaly's table when he recently infiltrated the LEP headquarters in search for supplies. Only a highly skilled dwarven thief like him could enter and escape the headquarters without detection. His skills have improved by leaps and bounds, mostly due to the adventures he had with Artemis.

But that was not enough to outsmart Holly Short. Her iris-cam, recently updated by Foaly, showed her exactly where Diggums was. She whipped out a blaster and shot a colorless beam into thin air. Or what seemed like thin air.

Mulch dropped from the ceiling to the floor. The ceiling was a pretty long way from the floor. So when he landed it was pretty painful. Mulch Diggums picked himself up from the floor, his hand massaging his precious butt and checking for abrasions, all the while cursing silently. He looked up.

Only to look at Holly right in the eyes. Thank Frond for the Invisitor 2005, thought Mulch Diggums. He prepared to scuttle up the ceiling again. Then he noticed. Holly smiled. The smile of a predator when it spots its prey. She holstered her Neutrino 5000, opened her mouth, and spoke eight words, right into Mulch's face.

"Even Frond cannot save you now, Mulch Diggums."

* * *

Mulch found himself, for the umpteenth time, in the office of Commander Root. But this time, he noticed that there was something different about Root. His face did not resemble the color of a beetroot. He was not even yelling. He was serious, and dead serious at that.

"So Julius, why the invitation?" Mulch decided to get the ball rolling, using the first name of Commander Root as usual. Root replied, calm. "First, do NOT call me Julius. Second, this is serious, dead serious, convict. So if I were you, I would shut up." Mulch knew there and then that it was not time to start goading. The situation was serious.

"We have been discovered again." Holly Short, beside Root, started the briefing. " By Artemis?" Mulch asked, heart pounding. "No, but someone more dangerous," Root answered. "I believe you have met him before". A projection of a face flashed into view.

"It can't be," muttered Mulch. "I thought I saw him off."

"Oh yes it can. His name I am sure you know," smiled Root bitterly.

"Jon Spiro," uttered Mulch and Holly together.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I suppose you knew it was him already even before I mentioned his name. Anyway, I will be updating again real soon, but please, reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview……… 


	3. Chapter 2

I have updated, but please review! I have got less than 5 reviews. Please review, and then I will write better! Enjoy!

-yours sincerely, KungfuKID

* * *

How did Jon Spiro manage to find out about the fairy world? To tell you the truth, the fairy at Ho Chi Minh City was not the only fairy which has come up here. There is another one…… 

**Two Months ago**

Jon Spiro had located the only fairy left **on** the planet. Finally! He could smell revenge. He was ready to kill Artemis, for utterly humiliating him, and the fairies, who have helped Artemis to utterly humiliate him. It had taken him ten months of research and two sightings of fairies coming up to replenish their magic supply tyo actually confirm their existence. And the power of their technology.

If he could bring those stuff, those gadgets that the fairies used during the "Spiro Needle Counterattack", he will be the richest man ever to have walked on the Earth's surface. He will be billions of times richer than even the top ten richest men put together! The thought was making him drool. The fairies' haven will be destroyed, and in place of it, will be his own underground empire!

_Stop_! Spiro had told himself. One step at a time. Where is the army you need to take over haven? Where is the exact location of the entrances into Haven? He needed a plan, a good plan. "A plan that is worthy of besting Artemis Fowl," he muttered unconsciously. He needed information from a fairy himself/herself.

His contacts have led him to Disney Land. "This had better be correct." He could afford no more time. The battle plan had been formulated, and he had _pinged_ the fairy world, with a little technology he had copied from the C Cube during the "Spiro Needle Counterattack." All part of the plan. But he will not reveal it to anyone yet. Lest they reveal it under the _mesmer. _

He entered a small building, one of the many in Disneyland. It was called "House of Monsters". A lame name, he had thought, as he stepped into the building's interior. _An all new exhibition brought to you by Disney_, the poster had read. He walked over to the ticket counter without so much as a hint of hesitation over what he was going to do. His man had slipped into the gallery half an hour ago.

An extremely short man sat at the ticket counter. His face was hidden by a brown cap he wore with him. Always. Not that Spiro cared. He walked to the front of the counter.

"Ticket please." A voice emanated from the short man. "Oh no, don't be mistaken. I don't want to see the exhibitions. They are boring and a waste of time. You, on the other hand, are not." His ear rings sparkled from the light being reflected onto them. " You are the one I want to see, fairy. Or Ex- LEP Commander, Briar Cudgeon, to be precise." The fairy sitting on the ticket counter looked up, revealing the horrific lumps on his face. "At your service," he replied, without a single trace of emotion on his face.

* * *

Briar was pleased with Spiro's plan. He told him everything he needed to know, about the B'wa Kell goblins Spiro can rally, about Chute 37, which led to the Haven City, about Opal Koboi, whom he could use to his advantage. Jon Spiro shot the final question. "Where can I get a shuttle to the Lower Elements?" Cudgeon twisted his disfigured face into a grin, something he had not done for the past year. "Opal had built a secret chute, Chute E74, which can be used as an escape route during the "Koboi Infiltration Incident". There is a shuttle there with the best goblin pilot we could find. He is pretty good. He, being a goblin, should be stupid enough to remain there for the last year or so. If he is not there, well, you just have to pilot it yourself. E74 is 60 km north from here, and links up with E37." He handed over the laser keys for the chute and shuttle. Spiro snatched it away from his grasp. 

"Thank you, Briar Cudgeon, you have been a great help. You will have no more part to play in this." Jon Spiro began to turn around and walk away. "What are you talking about? You promised to let me join you in destroying the LEP if I reveal to you the info you need!" Briar protested.

"Oh no, Mr. Cudgeon," Spiro replied smugly. "You have stabbed your friend Julius Root in the back and attempted to betray your ally, Opal Koboi." He looked at Briar with utmost disgust. "I will not repeat their mistakes. And in order to ensure you will not tell anyone about the operation that is about to commence, I have taken measures." He made a quick signal with his index finger.

A bullet coated with Teflon penetrated through Briar Cudgeon's torso in a fraction of a second, without a single sound. The silencer developed by his own _helluva team _back in the Needle was great, and Mr. Cudgeon was murdered immediately. "Perhaps a little bit too extreme measures." He smirked to himself. Then out loud, he called. "Excellent work, Arno. Now let's go." Blunt, bailed out of jail by his employer with 25 million US dollars, showed plenty of shark teeth in his grin which followed, and hurried over to Spiro.

**Current time**

Spiro was standing right on top of chute E74. Now's the time, Spiro thought to himself. He activated the laser key. A portion of the ground slid open soundlessly.

_Now is the time.

* * *

_

"So I am supposed to get to the Fowl Manor, and transport my disk to Fowl, like I wanted to in the first place, except that now I have to tell him everything you told me about the situation here, and tell him that we need his help?" Mulch repeated his instructions

"Yes, and I will be going with you," Holly said. "Even though I do not relish it, of course," she added as an afterthought.

"I will be providing technical back-up. Artemis is the only one who actually understands my speeches, and I will hate to lose that chap." Foaly, who had entered half an hour earlier, spoke up.

"I have one question, though." Holly asked. "How is it that he did not reveal the disk when we, no, I _mesmered _him?" Foaly replied. "There are two possibilities, all of which have something to do with his mind. One, is that his IQ was high enough for him to lie during under the_ mesmer. _Two, is that his willpower allowed him to resist the _mesmer_, and lie one last time."

Root decided to cut their crap. "Cut the crap! Get on with what you were supposed to do! The future of the fairies lie in your hands, d'arvit!"

"Yes, Commander," grinned Holly. That was more like it; the shouting and swearing commander she respected, not the solemn and mournful one. She cracked her knuckles, and turned to look at Mulch, who was too busy fiddling with the medallion hanging on his neck to pickpocket anything.

"Now let's go and pay a visit to our old friend." Holly said to Mulch. He looked up and smiled, a devilish sort of smile. "It is going to be one wild ride."

* * *

All I am going to say is, please review! I want to know your opinions so I can update! 


End file.
